1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having organic electroluminescent elements and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses that have a plurality of organic electroluminescent elements that each have an organic compound layer between a pair of electrodes have been actively developed. It is known to provide lenses in such display apparatuses in order to efficiently extract light emitted from the organic electroluminescent elements. It is also known to provide a light absorbing layer in order to reduce reflection of external light.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-317559 discloses an organic electroluminescent apparatus that has a lens array on organic electroluminescent elements. The lens array has lenses and a bank serving as a light absorbing layer. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-317559 discloses forming a bank serving as a light absorbing layer on a substrate, and forming lenses in contact with the light absorbing layer and in desired regions on the substrate.
However, the lenses of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-317559 are in contact with a plurality of regions formed of different materials, that is, the light absorbing layer and the substrate, and thus the following problems arise. That is, since the adhesion to the lenses and the thermal stress differ depending on the material with which the lenses are in contact, mechanical stress concentration tends to occur, and detachment or cracking occurs when forming the lenses.